Pest of the West
"Hey Pedro!" shouted Steve to his best friend. "Come look at what I found." "What is it?" asked Pedro. "Come see" said Steve. Pedro came in. It looked as if Steve had actually done spring-cleaning. He saw an old-looking chest in the middle of the room. "What's in there." "I found it while I was spring-cleaning. It looks very old." said Steve. He opened it and started to cough as dust lifted. He grabbed something. "Cool! Look at this cowboy hat! And there's a lasso in here too!" While Steve played with the stuff he found, Pedro found a dusty book. "Look at this" said Pedro. Steve took it and wiped off all the dust. "Woah! A diary!" said Steve. "Of whom?" asked Pedro. "Someone named Steven" said Steve. "I think this is from the wild west! Let's see. Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, bor- Hey! This looks exciting." The Old Wild West Steven walked towards the small town. It looked a little deserted and dull. "Well, it's better than Dead Gutch" said Steven to his pet dog, Conan. "Well this is it buddy. Hopefully our new home." Steven and Conan had been searching for a new home for weeks. They entered a bar. A lot of people were there. Steven sat at the counter. A guy came and sat down next to him. "Let me guess. New to town?" The person said. "Yep. Been searching for a home for weeks. How did you know? asked Steven. "Because you look a little cheerful. Name's Pecos. What's yours?" asked Pecos. "Steven. And this here's my dog, Conan." said Steven. "Woof" said Conan. "Nice dog. Wish I had a pet." said Pecos. "Anyways, I don't think you should stay here." "Why not?" asked Steven. "Well, we have a little outlaw trouble here." said Pecos. "I saw him!!!!" said a person who burst through the doors, gasping for breath. "He's coming!" "Everyone hide!!!" shouted a lady from a table. There was a riot of people running here and there. "Come on!" said Pecos to Steven. They burst out of the bar and found a crate to hide in. There was silence and some tumbleweed passed by. Then Steven saw some figures coming from the distance. There was a creeper riding a pig and behind him were some other creepers riding horses. "That there is Coolby." Pecos whispered to Steven. "He's the meanest outlaw in history." "He does look fierce" whispered Steven. "Not the pig! The creeper. The creeper is Coolby" whispered Pecos. "Oh. The pig looks a little more menacing though" said Steven. "Come on out! I know y'all are hiding. Yer better come out or I'll send my goons out." threatened Coolby "If we still don't find you, I'll release my pig." "That pig is a hurricane waiting to happen" whispered Pecos. "Destroyed half of the town one time." "I found this puny guy over here boss!" shouted a goon. "Alright, give me all the worthy stuff or-sssssssssss" started Coolby. "Wait! I'll give! I'll give!" screamed the person in terror. Coolby started laughing. The person unlocked the bank and gave all the money to Coolby. "Not so fast!" said Steven. "Are you crazy!?!" asked Pecos. "You better go back to the place you came from and never come back." said Steven. "Or what Mr. Stupid?" asked Coolby.Steven took out his bow, Gulvancer, and shot a arrow through Coolby's hat. "Get this buffoon!" shouted Coolby. Dozens of creepers ran towards Steven. He stood there firing arrows at them. One creeper almost grabbed him, but Conan came out and bit him. Pecos looked at them. He wondered and then sighed in defeat as he came out with his lasso and helped Steven. As Pecos and Conan fought of the goons, Steven reached Coolby and took him to the ground. Coolby quickly did a small explosion which blasted Steven away. He ran towards the pig. "Nice try. But no one can defeat the great Coolby. You better leave town or you'll have the same fate as the dead sheriff" said Coolby and with that, he took off with all the loot. Some creeper goons ran after him. Some police came and arrested the rest of the goons. Pecos came to Steven. "You okay?" asked Pecos. "Where's Coolby's hideout?" asked Steven getting up. "That's suicide!" exclaimed Pecos. A few people came to them. They were all surprised at Steven's courage, and stupidity. "People! You saw that. We can stand up to Coolby! But not alone. We need to be together to defeat him! Who's with me?" said Steven. There was silence. "I will" said Pecos unwillingly. "Woof" said Conan. The crowd walked away. "Well, I guess it's just us three" said Steven. "Where's Coolby's hideout?" "Follow me." said Pecos. "I don't have any transportation, so we'll have to walk on foot." The two new friends and dog set out to the dreaded Coolby's hideout. Pecos couldn't believe what he was doing. He was planning to move away the next day and here he was. Possibly walking towards his doom. Conan didn't have any idea why everyone was so afraid. As long as his master was there, nothing could go wrong. Steven was a little cheerful. It had been so dull and unhappy those past few days. And now he was walking with his faithful companion and new-found friend to defeat a dangerous creeper gangster. He hoped that he and his descendants had many adventures and thrills like this one. "Well this is it" said Pecos as he came to the sign saying 'Coolby's Secret Hideout (Pay no Attention to this Sign)' "Sweet! Wait. How do you know where his hideout is?" asked Steven. "I was a hostage once" "Oh. Well its time to teach him a lesson" "About that. Is it too late to turn back?" "Yep" "*sigh*. Well I guess let's do this." "That's the spirit!" "How are we gonna infiltrate his hideout? I mean we can't just walk through the front door" "Hmmmmm. The chimney?" "Are we Santa Claus now?" "Woof" said Conan. Steven and Pecos used a conviniently placed ladder to get up to the roof. Steven told Conan to stay and wait by the window. They pulled up the ladder and used it to get down the chimney. Steven sneaked up behind a guard and stuck his sooty fist into the guard's mouth and used his other hand to deliver a punch to the spine. After wiping the soot off, Steven opened the window and Conan in telling him to be quiet. "Plan?" asked Pecos. "Plan? What plan? I'm making it up as we go" replied Steven. "Your worse than the writer of this story!" "Hey! Don't break the fourth wall!" "Yeah! Or I could erase you from this story" said Anikaitgarg. "Alright. So we'll uh... find his treasury and then I could get the loot and pass it up to the roof on a rope where you'll be to recieve it" said Steven. "And then well carry all of it to the town?" asked Pecos. "We'll think about that later." Steven said as he sneaked out of the room. After finding many non-treasure rooms and silently knocking out many guards, Steven found the treasury and taking about 3-4 at a time passed them up to the roof. "Huh?" Steven knocked the guard unconscious again and continued the process. Soon, only one bag of loot was left. He was about to grab it when something jumped onto him. "Tryin' to steal my loot huh?'' ''I don't think so!" said Coolby as he jumped off Steven. Steven took out his bow and started to shoot at Coolby but he was a speedy creeper. He knocked the bow out of his hand. Steven searched his backback for a weapon. He found lapis, apples, a feather, ah! His ol' wooden sword! He took out his sword and Cooper kicked it away."Uh oh" said Steven. Conan stiffened. His master was in danger! He could feel it. He barked at Pecos. "What's the matter? Are you worried about Steven? Well he is taking a lots of time. I'll go check" said Pecos. He climbed down and told Conan to stay and keep guard. Pecos left. Conan looked at the rope and sniffed for any enemies and after a second he ran after Pecos. "Any last words hero?" asked Coolby. "Just one. Wolf!" said Steven. Coolby turned around and Conan pounced onto him knocking him to the floor. Coolby whistled. The pig rushed to his master and started to rush at Steven and Conan but then stopped. He sniffed. Carrots! He looked over to Pecos who was holding some carrots. He threw them into the treasury and the pig rushed into it and Pecos locked him in. The pig soon realised the trap and started to bang against the door. This caused an oil lantern too fall which started a fire. "Uh oh" said Steven. "This isn't going to be pretty when this reaches the gunpowder supply room." said Pecos. "Gunpowder supply room?" "That's where they get me hostage. Then the sheriff came and saved me. Too bad it cost him his life." "Huh? What?! Fire?!? My Hideout!" exclaimed Coolby. The hideout began to collapse. "C'mon! Let's get outta here!" said Steven picking up the last loot bag. "Oink!" Pecos was about to leave when he heard an oink. The pig was trapped under some wooden boards. Pecos thinking that he was being stupid freed the pig and they both caught up to Steven and Conan. The hideout exploded behind them. The pig was very happy and looked up at Pecos. "Y'know? You're not so bad of a pig. I'll think I'll name you Porkk." said Pecos. "What happened to Coolby?" asked Steven. "Don't know" "Well here's the hard part. Getting all of this loot back to town." "I don't think so. We can use one of their carts." "But whats goin' to pull it?" Pecos looked at Porkk and smiled. After loading it all up and tying a rope to Porkk and the cart Steven and Conan sat in the cart. Pecos sat on top of Porkk and tangled a carrot in front of him. Zoom! They were off at the speed of a jet. The townspeople were still cleaning up the mess after Steven and Coolby's fight at their town when they noticed a large dust storm. They all recognized it as the dust storm the pig caused. Back already? Everyone started to hide when someone noticed that there were no creepers and a human was riding the pig. Then they saw the cart behind. The dust settled and everyone could see that it was Pecos and the idiot who attacked Coolby. "Hey everyone! We're back!" shouted Steven. "You survived?" asked someone. "Yep. Because we were all team! And we got back all the stolen loot!" Everyone started to cheer as Steven opened a bag and showed them. "So then Conan came to the rescue and knocked him down so hard that..." Steven was telling his adventure at the bar. "Steven" "Yes?" "You have shown great bravery and defeated Coolby and got back all he stole from us. We would like to make you sheriff. What do you say?" "Sheriff? Nah. Adventurer for life!" "Yeah!" said Pecos. "Woof!" "Oink!" Back at Present " Wow" said Pedro. " What an interesting story!" "Yeah but none of it really happened." said Steve. "Whatever you think. Alright I've gotta go feed Hamm." "Bye. Wait! Here's a photo of that Steven guy." Steve showed Pedro a picture of a guy who looked just like Steve. "Doesn't he look ugly?" asked Steve. Pedro looked at Steve and Steven. "Yep. Very ugly." The End! Category:Minecraft Adventures Category:Stories